Primrose (Story about a scavenger)
Once upon a time in Kentucky, Bardst ...BANG… The sound of a bowl falling onto the floor, and scattering tiny pieces of glass everywhere. The pieces shone as the morning sun sneaked through the windows as a tall skinny girl started to pick them up off the floor as she cleaned up the milk, soggy cheerios and then put them in the trash so no one would get glass in their feet. The girl put on her jacket and opened the front door and walked outside to get a new bowl set. When she walked outside and started to head towards the east she heard her sister Makena scream her name like a dying chicken.“EMBRY!” her sister, Makena yelled. Embry walked over to her sister who was looking at the wasps in the small american holly tree in her backyard while writing information in her notebook about the tree. Embry growled and sighed and looked at her sister. Makena looked away from the tree and looked at the disgruntled face of Embry. Embry looked away from her sister as she walked away. Why would her sister call her for no reason? She walked for the next thirty minutes to go to the store to get some bowls. She went around a couple aisles and found a small package of two bowls with two spoons. As Embry went back to her mother’s house, her father’s car was not there which meant that her father was out. When she turned the door knob it was locked so she tried the backdoor. The backdoor was also locked but she looked in one of the windows of her bed room and she saw her sister sticking her tongue out at her. Her sister yelled through the window in a harsh tone “HEY, YOU GOT ANY CEREAL? OH I WISH I COULD HAVE SOME, OH YOU DON'T.”Embry growled as she slammed her fist on the back door and clenched at the bag of new bowls. Makena unlocked the door and let Embry into the house. Embry walked past her sister without saying anything not even a thank you. When Embry walked to put the bowls in the cabinet, she saw that a small cardinal slammed into the window. The bird was alright but a small smear of blood was on the window. After looking at the blood smear on the window Embry walked to her unorganized room to clean it. Makena sighed and walked to the living room and sat on the couch watching the local news for Bardstown. The news man, Paul, said that there has been a recent car crash in a small house near Nazareth killing five people that were in the living room during a small party. Makena looked at the list of people that died and then screamed and grabbed Embry. Embry started to cry as she saw the paused screen with her Mother’s name on it. Embry’s mother has been gone for five days and then she felt anger and wanted to kill the person who had her killed mother but she didn't have enough power to. Embry’s and Maknea’s mother was very young and kind and she respected her daughters but Embry’s father was mean and yelled at her when she did everything right. Embry walked back to her room to finish cleaning it. Embry could not focus because of the tragedy of her mother dying and she felt sick. She walked to her fridge to get milk and some cereal. She ate the cereal and went to the bathroom to take a shower and to get ready for bed. When she got out of the shower to get her pjs on her sister started to bang on the bathroom door. When she opened the door her sister was holding the door knob so when the door opened her sister slid on the floor. “What are you doing banging on the door and also sliding”? Embry asked. Mankena looked at Embry partly naked and ran to her room without answering Embry’s question. Embry got the rest of her clothes on and went to bed. The next morning it was cloudy and a sad day. Embry got dressed and got her sister clothes and went out the door to catch the bus. “What is she doing here”? A familiar voice asked. Embry walked past Hestia and walked to her stop but Hestia followed her. Embry started to ignore Hestia and started to sing “Ghost Rider by Soft Cell.” Hestia looked at her and slapped her mouth so she would stop singing. What are you doing ignoring me?” Hestia asked. Embry looked at Hestia and answered “Well maybe you should not be mean to me and get a life.” Hestia made a face and took Embry's school bag and threw it across the road near a small forest. “Well go get it ego brain.” Hestia said. Embry ran across the road when there was no cars on the road to get her bag before the bus came. The bus screeched and came to a stop and picked up Hestia.Embry punched a tree and watched the pus drive away. Embry still had to get her bag but she was too angry to move so she stomped down the hill to get her bag. It started to downpour and she watched her bag get drenched in the rain. Embry lost her footing and slid on the wet and slippery hill and when she slid down she past right through her wet bag. When she stopped sliding the hill was too wet to climb up so she stood up and started to walk to the nearest street so she could find a phone to call her sister. Embry walked street and looked on the electric poles until she found a phone. She called her phone number until her sister picked up. Her sister did not pick up for the first three times she called her phone number. Embry looked at the time and she had already missed her first period. Embry made a horrible face and thought that the school was going to call her father and if they did she would be grounded and punished with chores and her sister would have to too. Embry walked back up the hill which she slipped a couple of times but she got her bag and got back up to her bus stop. Embry walked to her house with her father wasn't there because of his trip to Ohio. Embry knocked on the door and her sister let her in. Embry sighed and looked at her damp bag with leaves on it. Embry emptied out the bag and hung it up on the clothesline in the backyard when embry looked towards the east and then she sighed, exasperated. It was her little brother, Sky, running towards her from the school with ‘you're in trouble’ written all over his face. “You know that you missed school and you have a project to do.” Sky said to his big sister.”I know I had my bag thrown across the road and i had to go get it.” “Are you making excuses again?” Sky asked and then walked back into the house. Embry walked down the sidewalk where she had her bag thrown across the road and then she walked down the hill which lead her to Hestia’s house. Of course Hestia was playing outside because she doesn't use social media. Embry walked a little further and...“HEY PUNK!” Hestia yelled at Embry. Hestia walked towards Embry with an mean face. Hestia took Embry’s hand and dragged her to an Eggo food truck. There was no one in or near the truck and it looked pretty old. Hestia shoved Embry in the truck and then locked the truck so she wouldn't escape. Embry started to bang loudly on the trucks door but no one was there except Hestia laughing. “You know Embry sometimes you act like a cynical child.” Hestia said while laughing. “Hestia YOU'RE the child.” Embry said in a disgruntled tone. Hestia now angry walked off and left embry in the truck alone. Embry stopped panicking and then walked towards the boxes but they were all eggos. Embry was not angry because eggo trucks usually have cereal, ice cream, and fruit but everything was eggos. Embry now knew that Hestia was just trying to get her angry. For the past few hours embry was still stuck in the truck with nothing to do. The truck was dirty and filled with cobwebs. She still had her Iphone in her pocket so she played her favorite song “I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction. There were trash bags all in the back of the truck. She started to clean the front seats but she found a black necklace with a pink stone in the middle. Embry had worn the necklace for three hours and nothing happened. Embry was done cleaning the front seats but she was in the truck for at least six hours and she felt rage. Embry was now mad, weak, and sick.when embry woke up she sound that the eggo truck was small and people where screaming embry looked down at her feet and they there talons. She notices right away that she was a dragon. Hestia standing outside was staring at her but embry remembered what hestia did to her so she flicked the tiny truck wich hit hestia and killed her. Embry looked at the horrified people that was now scared of her. A pink dragoness walked towards embry and took off the necklace wich made embry normal. The pink dragoness, Primrose took off hers and her human form was beautiful. Primrose kept walking towards embry and someone was following primrose and it was Embry’s friend Samiul. Samiul looked at Embry and ran to her. Primrose held her finger up and then said, “Be safe”. Primrose put back on the necklace and flew into the horizon. Embry looked around but all the damage was fixed automatically. Embry now walking home saw that her Mother was standing in the doorway holding a rose. Embry’s mother hugged her and gave her the rose. Embry was surprised to see that her mother was now alive. Embry was now wearing something different a small mini skirt that was black and a blue tank top. Embry and her mother went into the car and drove to an big building. The building was crowned when Embry walked in but she saw that everyone was looking at her and smiling. Embry gave a worried and confused expression on why people where looking at her and why she was here. Embry aw someone familiar and it was Primrose. Primrose greeted Embry and gve embry te necklace she saw in the eggo truck “ That necklace was one of mu sister’s but when she passed away my father threw it somewhere far away.” Primrose said. “How did you know I had it?’ Embry asked. “When you touched it I could feel something and i told my Mother it was coming from the north.” Primrose answered. Embry kept asking many question about the necklace and about the dragon history. Very few dragons had escaped Pyrrhia because of a terrible war against Blister, Blaze,and Burn. This war had lasted a while. Primrose’s family was the last survivors but her mother an, animus had cast a spell on her daughters and husband to turn them into scavengers. The necklaces also had a spell on them to make them dragons again. Embry now able to communicate with dragons and Pyrrhia she can do many new things. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)